


Another Chance

by CaseyMarie



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Minor Violence, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyMarie/pseuds/CaseyMarie
Summary: Monaca Towa. A traitor, a Warrior of Hope, a mage, a princess.In the wreckage of paradise left behind after the confrontation between Komaru and Monaca, four children are left to fend for themselves in a world that insists on hunting them down.





	1. The Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> (I was fully tempted to tag Adult A, B, C, etc as characters but decided against it.)
> 
> Woah, it's: Another Fanfiction! I honestly love the WoH with all my heart so the fact that I'm writing this is not a surprise. Hopefully I represented them well! The next chapter should come out super, duper, adorably quickly (don't quote me on that) but in the meantime, I hope you enjoy this~!

"Crash, bang, boom!" Kotoko huddled behind a piece of rubble, tossing smaller rocks just barely in front of her.

It was cold, so very cold, but... Kotoko had grown up ignoring things like that, so it was fine. She sniffed, shaking her head, her pigtails brushing against the ground. Where was that pervert Masaru when you needed him? The gross Jataro? The meanie Nagisa? Why was she the only one left, alone with no friends?

"Aaaah!"

Children ran past, screaming and crying from the demons chasing them with maniacal grins and crowbars to match. Kotoko hunched over, pressing herself against the rubble despite the dirt staining her clothes. Even if it meant friends for a second, Kotoko wasn't willing to show herself in front of those stinky adults. They weren't even having pity on the poor children who'd been brainwashed to do that! They really were demons after all!

But Kotoko had told that Komaru girl she didn't hate the demons anymore. She pouted, kicking away the closest rock to her. Unfair, unfair! Maybe she could take back this  _ooooone_  thing. Sure, she didn't want to have to lie to someone as adorbs as that but you had to make exceptions sometimes and these demons were truly despicable. Driven by revenge even though they watched the mastermind be crushed by Towa Tower's destruction, geez! Couldn't they just give up already! Choke on their poop and die! Force them to eat until they clog up their intestines and explode!

"K- Kotoko?!"

Kotoko's eyes widened as she looked up. "No way! It's Nagisa! And... you?!"

"Huh?! O- Oh, I get it... you didn't say my name because you hate me... or... were you shocked by how ugly my face is..? That's understandable..." Jataro's voice came from the second boy's lips, but no way!

Nagisa elbowed the blonde boy softly, his face exasperated. "I've told you already, the demons tricked you. Your face is fine."

"Woah~! This is that weirdo Jataro? But you're so totally adorbs!" Kotoko exclaimed, and jumped over to him.

Jataro wilted under the attention, stepping behind Nagisa slightly. Nagisa frowned at her. "Kotoko, your clothes are a mess. And where's Monaca?"

Her smile dropped and without hesitation she stopped trying to grab for Jataro. "That demon? She's dying in a super adorbs death, so I wouldn't bother going to find her."

"Wh- What are you talking about?" Nagisa spluttered. "Monaca is our p-princess, not a demon."

Jataro visibly averted his eyes. Kotoko let herself be distracted by him for only a second. "Don't tell me you're still letting that traitor manipulate you. Monaca doesn't care about us  _or_  paradise, she never did." Her voice lightened and she stepped back with a deep curtsy. "But she's dead now, so none of that matters anymore."

Nagisa stumbled backwards a few steps, his back hitting the surprised Jataro. "I don't..."

"You agree, right Jataro? You know Monaca was the one who set you, me, and Masaru up to be attacked by those creepy Monokuma kids!" Kotoko asked. Jataro stammered for an answer.

"U- Uh, I-"

"...know."

"No?" Kotoko repeated, smiling carefully at Nagisa. "What do you mean, no?"

"I don't know!" he yelled, sinking down. Jataro hurried to help keep him on his feet, groaning with the extra weight. "I don't know, I don't understand, I don't  _know_."

"That's because she tricked you. She meddled with our minds and left you so confused. The only reason I know better is because I overheard everything. I am positively furious at all the evil junk she did, even going so far to say Big Sis Junko didn't love any of us. No way is that last bit true, not in the slightest," Kotoko said happily.

"Nagisa... maybe we should leave... before the demons notice we're here," Jataro suggested, looking as if he was struggling to keep them both upright. Even if a girl like her was a bad choice for fighter at least she was better than Jataro. The only thing he was good at was his healing spells, and now his adorbs face! "Ehhh? Kotoko's got a weird expression on her face. It's like a... an animal looking down at something it's going to eat. There are a lot of different types of animals... just like there are a lot of bugs-"

"Ugh, don't start rambling now! Besides! Were you calling me a bug?!" she demanded, stomping her feet.

"No way, Kotoko's not a bug... more like-"

"Stop comparing me to animals, you cockroach!"

Nagisa's breathing sounded a little shallow but he stood on his own, a whole step away from Jataro. "Where's... Where is Masaru?"

"What? You guys don't know either?" Kotoko pouted, shrugging her shoulders begrudgingly. "I thought he was protecting your ultra cool new base and you two had come to save me."

"No," Nagisa said, his eyebrows furrowed. "Besides, I doubt Masaru would agree to staying behind, even if we did have a new base."

Kotoko flopped to the ground, wincing at the quick pain upon impact. Just as she did, a Monokuma kid rounded the corner, pointing dramatically at them and cheering. Nagisa spun around to face them, Jataro following at a slower speed, and Kotoko didn't move from the ground, instead crossing her arms with an exaggerated pout.

"Kotoko, let's go," Nagisa ordered, already walking after the kid as it ran off.

"But I just sat down," Kotoko whined, poking at the inside of her cheek with her tongue.

Nagisa looked unimpressed. Jataro hovered behind him. "I think... they're leading us to Masaru. That's how we found each other, anyway."

"Well, why didn't you say so?!" Kotoko jumped to her feet, bowing with a flourish of pink hair. "The quest to find the pervert begins!"

"I- I don't know if... Masaru would want that to be the name of the quest," Jataro said.

"Well then, he shouldn't have gotten himself captured! How did you guys escape anyway?" Kotoko asked.

"It was the weiiirdest thing..! I was locked in a dark, dark room - probably so their eyeballs wouldn't melt from seeing the horror of my face-"

" _Jataro_ ," Nagisa warned.

"-Uhm... and then... they just let me out for no reason..! It was only a little while ago," he finished up quickly. As fast as slowpoke Jataro could, anyway!

"I wasn't captured by these kids, probably due to where I fought those two girls, instead I was almost crushed by my mech." Kotoko gasped dramatically, her hands covering her mouth. The strict Sage meanie shushed her. "It was also very dark, although for different reasons. I got hurt a little bit by the rubble but otherwise managed to avoid it falling on me completely. I was essentially trapped there until Jataro and the Monokuma kids found me."

"I didn't really do anything... I was more of a burden than anything..." Jataro piped up. Nagisa shushed him too.

"We were following a Monokuma kid to your location just before demons arrived and began chasing us. It's lucky we were still able to find you and avoid the adults," Nagisa said.

"So we just follow this kid and we'll find Masaru!" Kotoko said. "And then we'll all be together again and I'll have friends!"

"Yes... all of us..." Nagisa murmured, looking away slightly.

Kotoko didn't comment on it. Monaca had tricked him too good, just like the worst of the demons. Kotoko wasn't gonna blame him too much for still being a liiittle bit attached to that traitor. After all, even Kotoko's feelings for Monaca hadn't changed after finding out the truth for herself!

"Run faster," Nagisa hissed, and they disappeared around a corner in time to miss the adults that came charging out from another alley.

Kotoko felt her skin crawl, wishing for the spikes of fear in her chest to go away. Even if this  _was_  the fate of adorable things, it just wasn't fair! Kotoko didn't deserve to hide in the shadows like this or otherwise risk being killed by those creepy demons. Her place was leading paradise with the other Warriors of Hope with no demons in sight!

"I wish they'd just die!" Kotoko exclaimed. Nagisa shushed her more angrily now, muttering about how they can't make loud noises.  _Party pooper_. "Don't you think party pooper is such a weird phrase? You'd have to think that it came from someone pooping their pants at a party and that's just sooo gross! You'd definitely ruin the party then. Hey, Jataro! Have you ever pooped your pants at a party?"

"You're just asking that because no one else would be so disgusting to poop their pants."

"Nooo~! I just said that someone other than you must have pooped their pants for the phrase to exist!"

"Would you two stop talking about that!" Nagisa demanded, skidding to a stop just to glare at them. So strict!

Kotoko giggled behind her hand. "Oooh, is Nagisa getting embarrassed?"

"N- No! It's just a dumb topic. Now come on, we have to find Masaru," he insisted, running after the Monokuma Kid again.

"I bet Nagisa's mad at me again... first because of my awful face, now because of poop," Jataro mumbled, holding his head while he ran.

Geez, you'd think Jataro's inferiority complex would've calmed down after the reveal of such a gorgeous, pretty, beautiful, adorbs face, but nope! Just another thing to blame on the demons! Horrible, horrible demons!

"Horrible, horrible demons!" Kotoko exclaimed.

"Kotoko, be qui-!"

"Hey! Was that a kid?!"

Nagisa's face dropped. Jataro's hands dropped. Kotoko's heart dropped. This time you could technically blame Kotoko for everything. Horrible, horrible Kotoko.

_Every little thing right now is allll Kotoko's fault! Hehe, isn't that funny, meow?_

"Run!" Nagisa yelled, and Kotoko felt her feet moving after them as triumphant shouts rang out after them, like animals that had just found their prey. Because their world had been switched upside down by a few  _stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid_ people and children had become the weak yet again, more at the mercy of the demons than ever before. It wasn't the first time that she had wondered if everything they'd done, everything they'd worked towards, was even accomplishing anything.

And somewhere in that mess the Monokuma Kid had vanished.

* * *

"Kyah! Leave me alone, you stinky demons!" Kotoko squealed. They'd managed to run through multiple streets without being caught but still they weren't able to lose the demons chasing them. Kotoko definitely did not appreciate their persistence.

"Don't let those brats get away!"

"This is for my wife, you pieces of shit!"

"I've got one! Hahahahhahah, I've finally got one!"

A stake of emotions rammed through her chest, ripping at her heart and making it hard to breathe, but when Kotoko flung a glance backwards all she saw was wild eyes swirling with despair. There were no children in sight other than her two friends ahead of her. No matter what Big Sis Junko said, despair was scary. It might help them build paradise but when power was back in the adults hands there was nothing more frightening.

Kotoko followed the others into a building, slamming the door shut after her. The door shook in its frame. She was barely a few steps away when the cracked stone around the door followed suit, a crack shooting up the wall and sending a section of the roof down in a mess of debris directly blocking the door. Kotoko didn't have time to be relieved, being sent flying into Jataro's back by the impact. They hit the ground hard. Kotoko felt tears well up as pain stabbed at her ankle.

"Ow, ow, ow," she whined.

"Kotoko, could you move?" Jataro groaned.

Kotoko stayed put. "I hurt my foot! Jataro, quickly, chant your healing magic!" she demanded.

"I- I can't like this... although it makes sense that I'm under you literally now after being beneath you figuratively for so long," Jataro mused.

"Stop saying that," Nagisa snapped, his eyes not stopping from jumping wildly around the room. His breathing was still a little too fast, Nagisa seriously needed to get in shape!

Kotoko pouted, sliding herself off Jataro with moans of pain from both of them. Luckily, she couldn't hear the adults anymore. Maybe the collapse had scared them off, or maybe they thought it had done their work for them. There were no windows in the room, the only way out being a small staircase that didn't look very safe to walk up at all. Jataro would have to test that.

Nagisa paced around the room, muttering quietly about the adults. He stopped at the foot of the stairs, apprehension clouding his eyes but walked up without saying a word to either Kotoko or Jataro. She watched him go nervously but once he reached the top without any breakage she relaxed.

"Nagisa's been acting weird..." Jataro commented. He was still laying on the ground, his face covered sloppily with his sleeves. "Did you hear how he told me off for talking about myself? Geez... I'm only saying the truth..."

"Yeah, yeah, you're a pain in the neck, I get it-"

"Huuh? You're just adding your own stuff... I guess that's true too though."

"Shush! Can't you heal my ankle now?" Kotoko whined.

"I haven't got my magic with me though," Jataro said. His sleeves parted slightly, showing off a small smile. "Oohh, now Kotoko is gonna hate me too, right?"

She crossed her arms, turning away with an exaggerated pout. "Hmph! Useless Priest can't even cast one chant!"

"That's me... useless Jataro. Ehehe..."


	2. The Warrior of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam, bam! A second chapter so quickly released after the first! Of course, nothing less should be expected from someone as great as me. The Hero of this fan fiction!
> 
>  
> 
> (lies)

He'd heard the door slam shut, felt the building shake below him and the crash of debris that hurt his ears even from so far away, and then he'd heard her start yelling.

Masaru stood up, resting his weight on the leg he'd bruised himself after it had tripped him up the stairs, and wiped at his eyes with the arm still covered with bruises from his fight with the stupid wiener-less demons. The Warriors of Hope had found their way back to their marvelful leader! Kotoko was still whining about her foot and Monaca wouldn't be able to make it up the stairs in her wheelchair so he had to go down and help out as their number one Hero!

"Masaru, you're here?!"

Masaru whipped around to face Nagisa, conscious of whether there were any tears left staining his cheeks. Worthless eyes. He hit them too if he didn't them them to see. Punching his leg had been good enough for now.

He puffed out his chest. "The one you've all been waiting for, Masaru Daimon, the Hero and Leader of the Warriors of Hope! You totally ruined the super cool entrance I was gonna make, Naggysa."

Nagisa didn't acknowledge he insult, his gaze flitting between his bruised limbs. "What happened to you? Did a demon get to you?"

"Yep! I fought them off though, it was suuuper cool, too bad you missed it," Masaru boasted. It was because of demons that he was injured. If the demons hadn't existed he wouldn't have to teach his limbs a lesson like that! Fear wasn't fit for a hero. So he fought off the fear in a great battle! Though, he didn't want Nagisa to see that battle. Maybe they could go kill some demons and then Nagisa could see that battle. Monaca could see it too! She'd see how much of a great leader he was!

He hopped towards the stairs, bouncing on the balls of his feet at the top of them. "Come on, I'm sure everyone missed me a bunch."

Nagisa trailed behind a little but that didn't matter. Masaru was the star of the show after all! Well, not including Monaca. He bounded down the stairs, not caring for however 'unsafe' it was. Pffft! Those losers who worried about safety were just that. Losers!

"It's me! The Leader and Hero of the Warriors of Hope! Masaru Daimon!" he yelled, posing with his arm up once he reached the base of the stairs. Kotoko giggled behind her hand which was no way to treat her leader.

"Eww, the pervert's back!" she squealed.

"What? No way, I'm not a pervert!" Masaru insisted, feeling his face warm up.

"Are  _too_."

"Are  _not_."

"You're not starting that." Nagisa sighed as he  _finally_ came down, walking so slooowly. This is why he was Lil' Ultimate Smarty-Pants instead of P.E like their Hero!

Masaru frowned. Some blonde kid who's gotta be Jataro was there - weiiird, who would've guessed his face looked like that - but they were totally missing their super, duper Mage.

"Hey, where's Monaca? Don't tell me you left her behind somewhere? What are we gonna do without our Mage?" he asked, still looking around for her.

"Woow, you really did get taken out of the game quickly," Kotoko said. "Don't you know, Monaca is the most horriblest, evillest traitor in the entiiiiire world!"

 _Huh?!_  Next to him, Nagisa looked a little sick. Geez, Kotoko's jokes were never funny. He clenched his fists, not stopping the anger in his voice. Not funny at all. "Hey, what are you on about?! Monaca's part of the Warriors of Hope! We're all making paradise together!"

Kotoko giggled. "Nope, that demon never even cared about paradise one little bit. _And!_ And she told me that Big Sis Junko didn't love us! Doesn't that sound like something an awful demon would say! Besides, she's dead now, so everything's okay. Except the demons outside, they're crazy. All our friends are being killed by the demons! It's just horrible!"

"N- No way." Masaru's voice trembled.

His injured arm trembled.

Why?! Why, why, why, why?! Why was this happening  _again?!_ Seriously, these stupid arms and legs were the stupidest, poopiest things in the whole entire world! They never learned their lesson! Masaru learned his lesson over and over again and never did those things again so why couldn't they just  _listen to him?!_

"Masaru's eyes are getting scary... is he sick? Hey... you know when a pet dies and your parents says they got sick when really it was the dog next door? Why do they lie like that..? Of course, I wouldn't know, I never had pets..."  _Stupid Jataro._

Kotoko slapped the back of his legs, cackling with amusement. "Oh, oh, oh! His eyes are like Monaca's when she totally super fell to despair! Isn't it super not adorbs?"  _Stupid Kotoko._

"You two, be quiet. H- Hey, Masaru? Are you... alright?"  _Stupid Nagisa._

"Shut up!" Masaru roared, shoving Nagisa to the side. He fell down, landing on his butt with a shocked expression. "You're liars! Monaca would never do any of that!" He ran up the stairs, ignoring the others.

"Oi, Masaru-!"

"Kotoko, please be quiet," Nagisa snapped, his voice sounding a little light.

Masaru didn't care about those liars. They'd left Monaca all by herself, all alone even though the demons were going crazy outside. Without anyone to protect her she could be in danger if her MP ran low. And there was no way she was already dead like that stupid wiener-less liar said. From now on, Masaru wasn't ever, ever gonna trust anyone without a wiener unless their name was Monaca... whatever her last name was! Last names were stupid anyway. He didn't want that stinky demon name. From now on Masaru Daimon was gone forever! Now replaced by Masaru!

He kicked a piece of rubble to the side. The first enemy he'd defeated since becoming Masaru! He glanced at his purple limbs. Maybe they'd have to be the second enemy. This was the third time they'd misbehaved. You should only have to be taught a lesson once. When Masaru Daimon had screwed up he'd been taught until he knew better. If Masaru had to stick to punishment until they cooperated then so be it. He slumped down, putting one arm against the ground and raised the other above it and-

"Stop!"

Nagisa grabbed his arm, dusty and frail-looking. Masaru ripped his arm back immediately, scowling deeply. "What are you doing?! Shouldn't you be talking to Kotoko about being a poopy liar pants?"

"Kotoko..." His breath shuddered. "... isn't lying. I think."

"Then she's tricking you," Masaru insisted, pulling back and forth on Nagisa's arm. Nagisa looked uncomfortable but said nothing and did nothing to stop him. "Did you see Monaca? How do you know Kotoko's telling the truth? She's been infected by the demons! Monaca is our Mage! She's a Warrior of Hope!"

Nagisa stared, his eyes wide and unfocused. Before Masaru got a chance to continue, he spoke.

"No... that's wrong, I think..."

"Stop being so uncertain! Of course I'm right! I am the leader, I'm always right and you have to agree with me! Are you really doubting Monaca?" Masaru growled.

"No! I wouldn't do that! It's just, things that she did after you disappeared, and Jataro, and even Kotoko... it just..." Nagisa averted his eyes.

"So you are doubting Monaca! You think she's a demon just like those, those... those traitors down there!" Masaru jumped up, running to the opposite side of the room. Without the downstairs door there was nowhere else to go but he needed to be as far away from them as possible.

Nagisa stared for a few seconds too long, hugging his knees to his chest. He stumbled to his feet without saying a word, trudging over to the stairs. Before he could walk down he stopped, hesitating.

"What are you doing? I told you to stay down there," he said. Masaru scowled.

"I- I just... was worried, I guess," Jataro said. Geez, when had everyone turned into such uncertain, whiny, baby liars?

"We can go down now," Nagisa said.

Jataro shook his head, pointing a sleeve in Masaru's direction. Nagisa glanced over quickly before going down the stairs silently. Jataro looked like he was shaking, but Masaru supposed that was alright for a Priest. They didn't have to be brave, they just hid in the back with their magic like cowards. That was why Jataro could never be leader! Not a proper, good leader. Good leaders had to fight on the front lines just like Masaru! That's why he was the leader and definitely not some coward.

"So, when did you get your face?" Masaru asked stubbornly even though there was nothing to be stubborn about.

"I, uh, my face... I lost my mask when the Monokuma kids ambushed me. That happened to you too, right? We were told you were dead..." he mused.

"Hmph, I totally just let me get me. Dealing with those wiener-less demons got boring," he said.

"Ooohh, Masaru's definitely cool... I was just a weakling, someone like me could never even try to get away," Jataro said, playing with his sleeves as he talked.

"That's right! I'm the best you'll ever meet. I bet that dumb Killesseum was rigged anyways," Masaru said. "Rigged to let the demons win, like always."

Jataro sat on the floor across from him, resting his hands on his head so his sleeves fell to cover his face. "Maybe... that gun they had was fancy. Fancy, fancy, fancy. I could make a diorama based on those demons... I bet that'd make them hate me soooo much, eheh."

"Whatever," Masaru grumbled. That gun wasn't fancy, it was cheating! Unfair. Demons always cheated.

Jataro moved his sleeves to the side slightly to expose his eyes. "But... you should listen to Kotoko..."

"What?! You're on her side too?" Masaru demanded, jumping to his feet.

"H- Huh? I doubt Kotoko would even want useless filth on her side anyway... but those Monokuma kids were under Monaca's control and she was the one who told us so much that you were dead and we shouldn't look for you," Jataro mumbled, rubbing his sleeves into his eyes. "Ohh, I'm such a bother..."

"Are you trying to say that Monaca would just abandon me?"

Why had that come out so softy? Masaru wasn't soft. He was tough! He was a leader! He couldn't allow himself to show any weakness.

"Nooo. Maybe. If she got us taken... then..." he trailed off.

"No way Monaca did that!" he yelled. "I'm gonna prove all you stinkies wrong! Just watch me!"

He ran back towards the stairs. Who cares if stupid Kotoko was down there. He was gonna move the rubble all by himself and then find Monaca and make paradise without the other fake Warriors of Hope. A paradise where children could be safe and happy and maybe sometimes weak if they really, really wanted to be.


	3. The Mage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah, this chapter was later than supposed to be... I didn't mean to keep getting distracted. The next chapter should be faster but I don't know if you should count on me like that...

"Masaru, please calm down," Nagisa said, his voice too tired to sound demanding.

Jataro huddled by the stairs where he'd stayed since he'd come back down them. Masaru was so angry and it was all his fault, right? He was probably angry enough to hate Jataro. That's okay. It would be easier if Masaru hated him too. Nagisa probably hated him the most out of everyone, that's why he was acting so weird and nice, he just wanted to trick Jataro later on so everyone could laugh at him!

"Nagisa hates me too, riiight?"

"Wha- Jataro, what are you talking about?" Nagisa asked, his attention only staying on him for a moment before flicking away again. "Hey! Masaru, I told you to stop. If you're not careful you could cause more damage."

"You're not my boss! I'm the ultra cool leader of the real Warriors of Hope!" Masaru announced, pushing a large rock to the side.

"Geez, still talking about the real Warriors of Hope? That is us, you dummie," Kotoko muttered. She sat against a wall with her knees against her chest. You could see her underwear like that. Ahh, but Jataro didn't mean to! It was an accident.

"When does something stop being an accident? If you accidentally break something too many times everyone starts saying you did it on purpose but it's still an accident right? Or maybe it's like-"

"Argh! Stop rambling about stuff!" Kotoko demanded, sliding her legs down to lay on the floor in front of her. "And hurry up Masaru! You're taking so looong."

"I'm not doing this for you," Masaru barked.

"Woof woof, bad doggy," Kotoko said, making dog ears on her head with her hands.

"Hey!" Masaru glared at her. "Leave me alone!"

"Leave  _me_ alone."

"I said it first!"

"I said it cuter!"

"A real boy doesn't care about cutesy junk."

"A real  _stinky_ boy."

Nagisa groaned. "You two, stop it right now."

Kotoko and Masaru made faces at each other but didn't say anything else. He'd stopped trying to clear the door for a second and slumped into a sitting position on the rock he'd just moved, his chin resting in his hands.

"This is hard," he whined.

"Maybe it's impossible, ehehe," Jataro said. Being stuck in a place like this with someone like him. It would have to be unbearable.

Nagisa frowned at him and then- the rubble by the door collapsed without a moments notice, barely giving Masaru time to jump away before rocks came crashing down where he'd just been sitting. Kotoko scampered over from her place in the corner with a squeal and they hid behind Masaru who held his arm out in front of them protectively. Jataro stood behind him curiously.

"Haahaha, looks like you were right. Four of those damned brats right here, just for us. And what do you know, it's the little shits that started this all," a man laughed, holding a pipe in one hand, the other in a sling. Jataro recognised him quickly. Haiji Towa. Leader of the Resistance.

"Go away forever and ever, you stinky demons!" Kotoko demanded, peeking out from behind Masaru.

The look in Haiji's eyes made Jataro's skin crawl even when it wasn't directed at him. "A cute girl like you, if it weren't for everything you've done maybe you'd be just my type. But-" His eyes swirled with despair. "- Instead I'm going to enjoy killing you instead! Don't worry, I'll be nice and gentle when doing it."

Kotoko flinched backwards, hitting Nagisa's chest. Her eyes were glazed over and unfocused while the rest of her body shivered violently. ". . . What . . ?"

And then she screamed. Without a moment's hesitation, Kotoko fell to the ground, slapping it with open palms.

"N- No! Get away from me, please not  _that_ , anything but that!" she sobbed.

Jataro hadn't seen Kotoko like this in a long time. The last was the battle against her parents. She'd killed her father easily, but when she'd walked over to her mother, still covered in her father's blood, she had looked Kotoko dead in the eye and asked if she would be gentle. Kotoko had broken down before she got a chance to finish the biggest boss fight in her life all because of some demon. And now the demons were doing it again.

Kotoko was still screaming, her hands now laying flat on the ground while her arms shook with the effort to hold her up. Her breath shuddered in between every pause, pauses that didn't come often. The demons looked shocked into immobility. Good. Jataro could make a wonderful diorama out of them. Hang them by their hands on the pipes they used as weapons. Hang crowbars from their eye sockets. Maybe he could force them to drink each other's blood after he stabbed them a little and Jataro could see what happened afterwards. Would they like the taste or would they throw it up all over themselves? He giggled softly.

" _Please_ , just kill me quickly! Get away!" Those words seemed to snap Haiji out of his stupor.

"What the hell?! Is this brat fucked up too? There's something seriously wrong with you shits," he said, raising his pipe, covered in rust like sloppily applied paint.

"Get away from her!"

Masaru charged forwards, hitting Haiji in his stomach. Despite how mad he was at Kotoko, he still protected her like that. Was that what it was like when you weren't hated by everyone..? Haiji only stumbled slightly before grabbing Masaru by the collar of his shirt with a maniacal grin and lifted him up. Masaru kicked wildly but Haiji didn't react. Jataro wondered if he was past the point of even feeling the pain.

"Nice bruises, you little punk. I'm jealous of whoever gave them to you, hahahh," he laughed, his grip on Masaru only tightening.

"Yoo hoo~! Way to start the part without the leading star!" A pair of scissors flew through the air, embedding themselves in Haiji's arm who promptly grunted in pain, flinching away from the source of the throw.

The glasses wearing girl that was with Komaru Naegi ran over, her abnormally large tongue licking her lips. Jataro didn't remember seeing her like this... was this what happened when you turned into a demon?

"Ooooh! It's the pretty boy, I definitely wouldn't mind killing you," she purred, eyes on Haiji while she swung her scissors around.

"Touko, no killing!" Komaru yelled, breathing hard as she caught up.

"C'mon, Komaru. That's just no fun. How do you expect me to control myself around this idiot?"

Haiji dropped Masaru, who stumbled to his feet slower than before. He looked ready to fight back but returned to the Warriors of Hope, glancing down at Kotoko who was still curled up on the ground. Someone should probably comfort her... but not Jataro, that would probably make her feel worse to be comforted by someone like him. Maybe Nagisa, he was being nice.

"You two, what are you doing here?" Haiji growled. "Aren't you done ruining our lives?"

Komaru looked taken aback for a moment but shook her head firmly. "We didn't ruin anything by destroying Big Bang Monokuma. He was out of your control, we saved you. And now we're saving these kids. No matter what-" Her voice wobbled slightly when she looked towards Masaru and Jataro. So she  _did_  hate him. "- they've done, they don't deserve to die like this."

"What they've done?!" Haiji slammed the pipe against the ground. The adult behind him mimicked the action. "Are you kidding me?! You still don't understand, you're just a stupid teenager. These brats destroyed  _everything_ and you think they deserve to live more than another second?!"

"Yes," Komaru said, straightening her posture. "And we'll stop you no matter what, understand me? We're going to help Towa City return to a place where children  _and_ adults can live in paradise, so your mindless slaughter needs to stop."

The light faded from Haiji's eyes. He laughed but there was no emotion in it. "You don't understand. You'll never know the pain we've gone through," he muttered.

"And you won't ever understand how it feels for those parents whose children are being killed by people like you," Komaru shot back.

Haiji didn't gave anyone else a second glance before walking away, his entire demeanour flat. The adult with him didn't seem surprised by the mood change, glaring at both Komaru and the Warriors of Hope before stalking off after Haiji. If they had their Monokumas back, Jataro would use those two first to make another diorama. If he was able to pick the second demon from the others, at least. All those demons looked the same. A sneeze rang out and Touko hastily stuffed the scissors away, glaring at the retreating demons, her tongue back to normal. Strange... that wasn't how tongues worked, was it? Maybe he should've stayed in school just a little bit longer.

"G- Geez, that guy seriously gets on my nerves," she muttered. "And now with him switching between his high-and-mighty act and hopeless loser with the drop of the hat. Arghh! Does he have no pride?"

Komaru managed a strained chuckle. "Yeah... he's a difficult one."

Touko turned, glaring at the Warriors of Hope. "And y-you brats. Finally getting a taste of your own medicine, I see."

"Touko." Komaru sighed, smiling at them. Not at Jataro though, no one would ever smile at Jataro like that. "Hello... my name is Komaru Naegi, it's good to meet you. This is my friend, Touko Fukawa."

Masaru scowled. "We already know you, demon! You ruined Monaca's paradise!"

Kotoko sniffled, wiping away tears sloppily. "S- Stupid Masaru, Monaca didn't c-care about paradise. These girls are nice."

"You're lying!" he yelled.

"Masaru," Komaru said softly. Masaru glared. "Monaca's plan was to create a successor for Junko Enoshima. Make... me the successor. Whether or not paradise worked out didn't matter to her."

"You're all liars! Monaca is a Warrior of Hope!" He stomped his feet.

Komaru's eyes darted to his injuries. "You're hurt again..."

"It's nothing! Stupid demon, I hate you!" he yelled, turning back to the stairs and running up them. Touko glanced at Komaru, visibly irritated.

"You wanna help these guys? Seriously?" she scoffed.

"Yes," Komaru said firmly, walking over slowly. "Jataro, right? We didn't know each other very well but..." She seemed lost for words, her face paling slightly. The hate she must feel for him must be unbelievable. She hadn't even met his eyes yet, her gaze darting around the room and never on him. Maybe the sight of his face was enough to make her want to throw up and claw her eyes out until she couldn't bleed anymore. Eyes could be good in dioramas, even if they weren't intact.

He laughed quietly. She looked confused. "Ehehe, are you thinking about my diorama?" Her face grew paler. "That's just some of my talent as the Lil' Ultimate Art, y'know? I could do much worse things. I bet you would hate me sooo much if I showed you some of the things I could create. All the people that I've killed are just tools for my work. I could make the most amazing, disgusting diorama to make you hate me more than anything else in the entiiiire world."

Mentioned her hatred for him looked like the wrong thing to say. Her expression hardened and she kneeled in front of him. "Jataro. I do not hate you and you will not be making any more of those dioramas. Do you understand me?"

His blinked slowly at her, frowning. "There's no need to lie... I'm happy being hated. It's my purpose in this world, after all. It's easier if everything publicly hates you rather than all those fake friendships."

She shook her head, looking like she had to force out the next words. "I found some notes at Towa Hills. It probably wasn't my business to read them, but these notes were written by your parents."

All the Warriors of Hope seemed to wince at that line. Komaru didn't look happy about it either.

"What they did- the things that they said. It's despicable. People like that shouldn't be allowed to have children," she said earnestly. "I promise, I'm not like that. And my parents w- ...aren't either. They're wonderful people, just like how so many others are wonderful people if you give them a chance to prove themselves. If you let me, I would be happy to look after you all and show you that I don't hate you. And neither does Toki."

Touko flinched, her face scrunching up. "Wh- What are you doing, calling m-me something like that?"

"Whoops." Komaru laughed, turning her head towards her. "I forgot."

"You say that but I bet you're doing it on purpose," Touko muttered, crossing her arms.

"Nooo, it's an accident," Komaru insisted.

Touko scoffed. "I believe that when you stop saying it."

Komaru grinned before turning back to Jataro, finally looking him in the eyes. She held out her hand, her smile softening and her eyes warmer than anyone had ever looked at him before. His breath caught in his throat. Someone like him shouldn't get to know this feeling. Someone like him only deserved the coldest looks and words. Something like this wasn't right.

The look in her eyes made him feel safe.

He gulped back the fear and confusion rattling around inside of him and slowly took her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a long time going over this chapter because of Kotoko's scene. The first time I even thought about writing it I had to stop because it made me cry since Kotoko's backstory is so screwed up, but the more I went over it the less I stopped caring and it's gotten to the point where I'm not sure if my writing of that scene was badly done or I've just become desensitised to it. Because of that I just stopped writing for a few days and worked on other stuff. In fact, this chapter should've came out yesterday but I didn't feel like going over it once again.
> 
> Hopefully it was good though. Nagisa's chapter will be the final one so I hope I'm able to wrap it all up neatly enough.


	4. The Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this story. I hope I was able to wrap everything up neatly and meet your expectations.

Touko was standing in the collapsed doorway of the building, staring at everything like it had done something to personally offend her. Komaru had left her there when she'd gone upstairs to reason with Masaru, something that was going along surprisingly quiet. Nagisa wasn't sure about whether or not that made him more or less uneasy. He hadn't expected to see these two again after his fight. She beat Monaca and yet still refused to leave, even after all her whining and crying at the beginning of the game.

Even though she'd started as their enemy, everyone had grown fairly close to Komaru Naegi. Even Jataro, someone who had been taken out so early, had accepted what she had to say so easily. And now Masaru, undoubtedly the most disagreeable of them, appeared to be listening to what she had to say now. Although he couldn't be sure of that. Komaru hadn't said they weren't allowed to join her up there but it didn't take much thought to figure she wanted to try by herself. Probably for the better with Masaru's attitude towards everyone currently.

"Hmph, you all look like a sorry bunch without me," Masaru announced, stomping down the stairs. Komaru was following behind him closely, smiling but overall looking confused. Did she seriously not even know what their talk was like?

She held up her arm with a satisfied look. "Okay! Looks like we're ready to go."

"If you say so," Touko said.

"What exactly do you want with us?" Nagisa asked.

"Well, I was hoping you would be okay with us taking care of you for now. It's not safe for you to be out here by yourself and me and Touko are staying in a hotel not too far from here," she said.

"Touko and I," Touko muttered under her breath. Komaru made a face at her.

"Yahoo~! I get to stay with the most adorbs girl ever!" Kotoko cheered, noticeably favouring her right foot and she bounced over. "Let's go, let's go!"

Komaru chuckled awkwardly. "Thanks, Kotoko." She looked over all of them, her eyes passing over Masaru and Jataro a little quicker. She still appeared to be very apprehensive around them. Presumably it was her disgust at their demon hunting achievements, she'd shown plenty of it towards the piles of bodies in the streets, and from the talk of dioramas, those two had probably shown off their own kills before she defeated them. "Well... let's go."

Nagisa hung back, concentrating on not reflexively hunching his shoulders as he walked after them. Being so open in the streets was unnerving with plenty of side streets adults could come from. Even Komaru, someone not targeted by them, was looking around nervously while Kotoko chattered on next to her, limping slightly. Masaru was walking ahead like he knew where they were going and had to be the one to lead them there. He didn't. Nagisa could hear Touko murmuring directions to Masaru under her breath.

"Are you okay... with me picking you up or something? Like a piggy back? It can't be good walking on that leg?" Komaru asked.

"I'm not one to spread my legs so easily!" Kotoko declared. Komaru visibly cringed. "But I suppose that's alright."

They stopped momentarily, letting Kotoko climb onto Komaru's back while Touko looked on with disdain. Kotoko looked satisfied with her perch, waving down at Masaru.

"I'm the king of the castle! You're the dirty rascal!" she teased.

"Hey! That's no fair. Give me one too, four-eyes!" he demanded.

"F- Four-eyes?! Watch what you're calling me when you want something, y-you got it, brat?" Touko seethed. She glared at Komaru. "It must run in the family. You're both way too nice for your own good."

"Aw, thanks Touko!"

"That wasn't a compliment."

Jataro dragged his feet as he walked, forcing Nagisa to walk even slower if he wanted to match his pace. He was still very negative about himself. Nagisa hadn't particularly cared when they were still building paradise together but now that it had all fallen apart the demeaning words bothered him.

"I wonder where all the bugs are..? I've been looking  _everywhere_  but I haven't seen a single bug, not even one ant. Are they scared of the Monokumas? Or the demons? Or are they even scared of anything?" Jataro mused.

"Bugs?" Nagisa repeated, slightly startled. He'd spent this whole walk looking for bugs? Surely there were more important things to worry about at a time like this.

"Mmhm. Bugs are easy to squish with your finger whenever you want. Squish, squish. I bet these dumb demons want to squish me like a little bug too. What would happen to me if I got squished? Would my guts go everywhere? Hmm... I wonder if Komaru found any paint around... Do you think she'd let me go look for some?"

"None of us can go outside without one of those two girls, it's too dangerous," Nagisa said.

He didn't want to have to think about Jataro's first points. The demons were surely sadistic enough to kill them in any manner, including the one Jataro mentioned, if they could hold off killing them for long enough. The eagerness that they hunted for them made Nagisa's stomach churn. The piles of adults lining the streets had never bothered him as much as the piles of children that slowly began to replace them. Despite whatever Komaru's attempts at reconciliation were, children continued to be massacred. Nagisa had already had his doubts while building a paradise for children, endless slaughter like this without any obvious goal was unforgivable.

"Ehh? Is Nagisa ignoring me now..? That makes sense, I guess. You got bored of pretending to like me, finally," Jataro said, hunching his shoulders further.

"Wh- What? No, I was distracted. I'm not pretending to like you," Nagisa insisted. Getting caught up in his thoughts like that caused Jataro's insecurity to spike up again. It was unprofessional for a leader... or vice-leader to act.

"Everyone's been lying to me recently, geez..." Jataro murmured. He raised his voice slightly. "Nagisa is supposed to be smart, lying all the time isn't smart, y'know?"

"I'm not lying," Nagisa repeated. "We defeated your final boss, remember? There's no need to continue to listen to their lies!"

"Oooh, Nagisa's starting to get loud," Jataro said, glancing away nervously.

"I'm serious, no trying to change the subject. Everyone we've met has mentioned how nice your face looks beneath that mask and I wouldn't stay so close to you if I didn't like you," he said.

"I- If you say so..."

* * *

Komaru nodded firmly, crossing her arms with a satisfied look on her face. "This! Is where I've been staying with Touko. Cool, right?"

"Are you trying to get validation from some brats?" Touko asked under her breath.

Komaru pouted, her arms dropping when she turned to Touko. "Noo! But it is a nice place."

"A dump like this? Nice?" she scoffed. "Is the pollution affecting your eyesight too?"

"Wait, it does that too?!"

"Wh- What? No, of course not. Stop taking everything so literally."

"I wanna sleep with Big Sis Komaru!" Kotoko announced, jumping out of her seat and regretting it instantly from the way she winced.

"Back off, there's plenty of rooms, sleep by yourself," Touko said sharply. Komaru smirked at her and Touko's cheeks flushed. "Wh- What are you l-looking at?! I told you it was in case of ghosts!"

"Huuuh? Is this place haunted..?" Jataro asked, hiding his face under his sleeves.

"Hehe, four-eyes is scared of ghosts!" Masaru taunted.

"Shut it, brats," Touko snapped.

Komaru sighed, smiling softly. "Anyway! Let's go find you all rooms. You can all sleep with whoever you want, okay? There's even one or two beds still intact that could hold all four of you, if you want."

"I don't need to sleep with these losers. We all had our own rooms at Towa Hills," Masaru said stubbornly, marching ahead.

Nagisa watched everything silently. Finding rooms to stay in seemed so official, even if they were sleeping in a place that had been meant for temporary living before the tragedy. If he found a room to stay in, he was officially leaving behind Towa Hills and the wreckage of it that was still left standing. Leaving behind the one who had allowed them to stay there. Leaving behind Monaca.

Nagisa watched everything silently. They had only mentioned the pollution offhandedly but the fact of the matter was that the streets were unsafe for more than just the demons charging around. In the safety of Towa Hills, the pollution had barely affected them, meaning they were free to shut off most of the technology responsible for cleansing the air of it, but now they were a part of those who had to survive in dead air and the side effects that long-term exposure could cause. Had Future Foundation managed to come to Towa City and get through the defences Monaca had put together to stop people from reactivating the air purifiers or had no one even found where it was? Were they even trying? Or had they given up on the town full of lost causes?

Nagisa watched everything silently.

And did nothing.

* * *

Komaru kneeled in front of Nagisa, the two of them alone in the hotel lobby, still littered pieces of debris and collapsed doorways. The others had followed Touko with surprising obedience to look at the available rooms. Komaru and Nagisa were left behind.

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, her face looking troubled rather than the reassuring smile she'd tried to keep up for everyone. "It's hard adjusting to something like this, right? You were all pretty close to Monaca. On the other hand, I didn't really know her at all, and yet I'm the one who found out all her secrets. Not you guys."

"Is there a point to this?" Nagisa asked, softer than intended.

"I was wondering if you'd like to hear her secrets. You don't have to. It might be easier for you if you just said no right now and went up with the others. But I don't think it's right for me to keep her secrets away from the Warriors of Hope," Komaru said.

Her secrets..? He clenched his fists in his lap. He never wanted to admit to himself that she would keep anything from them, that she was anything other than the side she'd shown them all, but he knew deep down he wouldn't be able to deny it. He had seen some of that other side. The other side that made me freeze up and do anything to try and get it out of his head. He didn't want to know more of that side. He'd wanted to pretend it didn't exist. The Monaca he knew was enough, the princess with high expectations for him.

Nagisa nodded slowly.

"Monaca's real name is Monaca Towa. She's the daughter of the Towa group's chairman."

* * *

"What did you say to him? He's shaking like a leaf," Touko chastised, staring down at Komaru with disapproval.

"I'm sorry." Who was she apologising to?

"Hmph. Those other brats have chosen, is this one coming?" Touko asked.

"Well, Nagisa? Let's go see everyone," Komaru said, smiling as she stood up and extended her hand.

He reached up hesitantly, unsure if he wanted -  _needed_ \- another hug from her, not ready to face anyone else after what he'd been told. Everything Monaca had ever said or done was a lie, even her wheelchair. And Nagisa had never noticed, never suspected a thing.

The three of them climbed up the makeshift platform the girls had put together to reach the stairs, walking down a long corridor to an open door. Komaru pointed out her room as they passed it, just a few doors down from the open room, and Touko's that apparently didn't get used that much. Komaru leaned over, grinning once she caught sight of the room, and aimed her grin towards Nagisa.

"This is your new room. Looks like it was decided for you though."

" _Finally_ , was Naggysa always this slow?" Masaru whined.

Kotoko giggled, only glancing at the door for a second before returning to try and convince Jataro to jump on the bed with her. "Slowpoke Nagisa missed  _alll_ the fun. We had a party without you!"

"We did..?" Jataro asked.

"Shhh! It was a trick to make him jealous!" Kotoko hissed, dropping Jataro's hand in favour of putting two fingers over her lips in an exaggerated shushing gesture.

The three Warriors of Hope were all in the same room, a bed big enough to fit five people against the centre of the back wall. There wasn't much else in the room other than a lamp, a dresser, and a smashed television. Nagisa's heart caught in his throat.

"Come  _on_ ," Masaru demanded, impatiently stomping over and grabbing his hand. "You gotta jump on the bed to make it for real."

Nagisa walked in a trance. Despite everything, everyone had decided they'd rather sleep together than apart. If it was for sentiment, safety, or just the warmth of another person, he didn't know. But he didn't realise how much he'd been dreading sleeping alone in a place like this until he knew he didn't have to.

Komaru waved from the doorway. "Be good, okay? We've got a big day ahead of us so you all better get enough sleep! And Nagisa, don't forget what I told you."

She winked as she disappeared, Touko following with the same banter between them as always. Kotoko giggled behind her hand. "Oooh, she told you a secret, huh? Was it a super, duper illicit secret?"

"Illicit?" Masaru repeated.

"Yep! It's a special word for smart kids only, no dummies like you!"

"Hey! I'm smart!"

"Naaah!"

"Yeaaah!"

Jataro tugged on Nagisa's sleeve, staring curiously. "So what'd she tell you?"

"You'll find out tomorrow, I guess," Nagisa said, shrugging.

"That means sleep time! I get this side of the bed," Kotoko said, falling to her stomach right where she'd been standing on the bed.

"Then I'm sleeping the other side," Masaru said.

"Good."

"Good."

Nagisa sighed, climbing into bed in between those two, Jataro sneaking in next to him. It wasn't really a secret, but Nagisa would still treasure what she'd said. Under the quilt, the outside world didn't exist for a while. It was only them, the four members of the Warriors of Hope, together for another day. Kotoko pulled back the quilt so she wasn't just lying on top like before and poked Nagisa's forehead.

"You were a good leader while it lasted, just so you know," she whispered. Her voice low enough so Nagisa had trouble hearing, meaning Masaru definitely wouldn't have heard. Masaru would probably accuse them of mutiny or something like that.

"Thanks," he replied. She smiled carefully before rolling over, leaving her back to face him. She'd probably be horrified if one of them got a look at her sleeping face, despite them sharing a bed before. He closed his eyes, reassured by the soft breathing of three other people.

_"I've got high expectations for all of you, got it? We're gonna clean up this city before you know it and make a paradise for everyone! I promise!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little messy but I wasn't sure what I was doing, I will be completely honest. I was listening to 'Velvet Woah' the whole time writing this and I feel like that describes my mental state while writing pretty well. I really enjoyed writing these kids and I hope I'll be able to do it again in the future if I'm able to come up with ideas for them. Hopefully you all enjoyed this!
> 
> Feel free to kudos if you made it this far and maybe leave a comment because there's a 100% chance you'll make my day if you do.


End file.
